I will never leave you
by Kags14
Summary: Kagome wakes up to her alarm clock for the last day of junior high. When her friend invites her to her party, what will happen when she almost gets run over by a 18 wheeler truck? Will Inuyasha get there? Or will someone else? What is Inuyasha's job?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Today was her last day as being an 8th grader. She was so happy last night that she forgot to set the clock forward a hour and woke up a hour early. But she wasn't complaining, Oh no! All she wanted to do was graduate and go on into highschool.

Kagome took a shower, got out, dried her hair, put on her deodorant, brushed her teeth, and then stepped out of the bathroom.

"What should I wear? What should I wear?" Kagome kept chanting this over and over while she looked in her closet.

"Ah Ha!" she yelled finding a pink mini skirt with a pink short sleeve shirt. She turned around to look at the clock on her stand. '7:30'( Which is 6:30, she already knows that now) "I have just enough time to fix breakfast for everyone."

She walked past the bathroom door to hear the shower running. 'Souta must be up already.'

She went down stairs and cooked breakfast. By the time she was done it was 7:00 and her mom and little brother were downstairs sitting at the table. "Hey ma, where is grandpa?"

"When you went to sleep, he got a phone call saying that one of his friends was in the hospital and he went to go see if he was okay dear." Her mom said while eating her two pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs.

5 minutes later...

"Well, we better be going Souta, don't want to be late on the last day of school." Kagome said getting up and putting the dishes away.

"Okay Kagome."

They both gave their mother a kiss goodbye and left walking to their schools.

Souta's school was right next to Kagome's. He went to Shikon elementary school and she went to Shikon middle school about to go to DSA high school.(It's Detroit High School of the Fine and Performing Arts)

"See you later Souta." Kagome said walking up to her school.

"Yeah, Yeah, some to you Kagome." Souta said walking to his.

Kagome shook her head. Souta could be a real pain to her some times but she still loved him.

Kagome walked into her school, passed the office, turned a left, then a right, then another left, then a right, went straight, then made another left and in she walked into her classroom.(That's alot of turns, don't you think?)

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see on of her friends sitting in their seat next to hers. "Hey Ashley, How are things?"

"They're great, what about you?" she asked pulling out her books to put on the shelf.

"Not so good here." Kagome said a little disappointed.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ashley said.

"What's wrong!..what's wrong!... what's wrong is that we both will be attending two different highschools. I will be going to DSA and you will be going to Old Redford Highschool!" Kagome said in a whiny tone while jumping up and down.

Ashley couldn't hold it anymore and just bust out laughing. "Kagome, I told you we will both be text messaging each other during class time, and met each other at the mall and on the weekends. What's the matter with that?"

'What's the matter with that she asks' Kagome just shook her head, and put up her books.

"Hey DeShonda, Christina, Justine, Ashley B., Brittany, Lakia, Shanelle, Da'Nerreo, Damien, and James, I didn't see you when I got here." Kagome said seeing her other friends.( Kagome had a little crush on James but never said anything to him.)

"It's because we just got here, Kagome." DeShonda said.

Kagome's mouth formed an 'o' and then she to her seat just as the teacher started talking.

"Okay class, since today is the last day of school, I have decided that we should have a party, chill, and have free time."

Everyone cheered except Kagome, she was just thinking how her friends were going to different schools than she was.

Kagome got out of school at 3:30 and her brother got out at 2:30(Lucky Bastard) She walked home by herself. When she got there, she opened the door, kissed her mother hello, then went upstairs. She plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she had to get ready for the graduation, then the after party, which she could finally go to by herself for a change.( I am just going straight to the party. She graduated, had fun, her mom got her a bracelet and her friends mother got her a drawing kit, which she would use.)

At the party...

"Justine are you sure you gave the right address out?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah"

"Let me see the invitation." Her mother held out her hand Justine gave her the invitation. "Justine, you gave them the wrong address!" Her mother shrieked.

"Oops." was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

In the car just a block away from the house was Kagome. "Ma, I think that's it right there with the balloons." she said pointing.

Her mom pulled up and Kagome got out. "Kagome do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mom, I have everything. I will call you on my cell when I want you to come and pick me up." Kagome said.

"Okay see ya later."

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled.

She walked up the stairs and Justine answers it. "Great Kagome you made it." Justine said pulling me in.

"Yeah, but my mom and I got lost." Kagome said. "Did you know that you put the wrond address on the invitation?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's okay, so when does this party start?" Kagome asked.

"When everyone gets here." As if on que, the rest of her friends started to show up.

"Well I guess the party starts now" Justine said.

"Let's get this party started" Kagome said as she and Justine walked out to greet their friends.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Yes this is a Inu/Kag story, also a Mir/San and Sees/Rin story but mostly its about Inuyasha and Kagome. Thanks and please REVIEW.

Kags14


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Helllllo Dog Boy

"Okay Justine, I got to go to a friends house for just a hour or two. Are you sure that you and your friends are going to be responsible and not mess up the house or get in trouble while i'm gone?" Justine's mother asked while putting on her coat.

"Yes mom we won't do anything wrong, just go to your friends house and be back. I promise nothing will go wrong."

When Justine said that she had a feeling that something was going to happen and she didn't like it one bit, but she just let it pass thinking that she was just a little hyper at what was about to happen once her mother left.

"Okay, well bye dear and have fun with your friends. I'll be back." And with that her mom pulled out of the drive way and took off down the street.

Justine turned to her friends. "Now it's really time to get this party started." She ran into the house and pulled out the punch 'she' made. (it was spiked) Some got some and others didn't. (Kagome didn't get any. She could smell it from just stepping up to it.)

Nobody drunk alot to where they were going to got drunk. "Hey anybody want to play some basketball?" James asked holding up the basketball from out of nowhere.

"Sure" everyone said in unison.

They all went outside and were in two teams. (The teams are Team1:DeShonda, Justine, Brittany, Shanelle, Damien, and Ashley B., Team2: Christina, Ashley R., Lakia, Da'Narreo, James, and Kagome.)

They started it off with a coin toss since there wasn't a referee. Kagome's team won so they went first. This Kagome's favorite game, her favorite team was the 'Pistons'.

15 minutes later.....

Kagome's team was down by one shot and her team had the ball. They only had 22 seconds left, (they got a clock from out of the house) and they were determined to win. Christina passed the ball to Lakia and Lakia passed it to Da'Narreo, who passed it to Kagome, whose shot it and tied the game: 21 to 21. But before they played the next 5 minutes, they went to go get some water.

While they were in the house just down the street were two teenaged boys. One had long silver hair down to his back, two 'cute' doggy ears on the top of his head, amber eyes, fangs, and claws. The other had short black hair that was in a pony tail and dark brown eyes.

"Yo Inuyasha, where exactly are we going?" Miroku, the one with the brown eyes asked.

"Kami Miroku! Did you forget just like that, we are going to pay a little 'visit' to Danny." Inuyasha said a little pissed.

They were four houses down from Justine's house. Inuyasha looked up to see a 'cute' girl come out of the house ready to play basketball. Her hair was plastered to her forehead from sweat and Inuyasha thought she looked hot like that. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha heard someone say to her. 'So her name is Kagome, that's a pretty name.' Inuyasha thought as he and Miroku were coming closer.

Back with Kagome......

Kagome ran out of the house after having an argument with James. He had gotten mad at her for not getting any punch and that's what started it all. "Hey Kagome" She turned around to see Ashley R. come out of the house. Right behind her was James, he looked pissed and ready to kill.

He looked down the street to see an 18 wheeler coming down the street and thought of a plan. Kagome saw him smirk and turn to her and said "Kagome catch this" and with that he threw the ball straight over her head and into the street. Kagome turned and went after the ball not noticing the 18 wheeler coming straight at her.

"KAGOME, WATCH OUT!" Ashley screamed as she see saw the 18 wheeler coming closer to Kagome.

Kagome turned to see what Ashley was screaming about and her eyes went wide. There in front of her was an 18 wheeler. Right then and there her life flashed right in front of her eyes with the colors of red and white. Kagome then noticed that she didn't see the 18 wheeler any more. She also noticed that she was in someones arms and they were now on the other side of the street behind a car. (I wonder why?)

Everyone had come out to see why Ashley had yelled for Kagome to watch out and what they saw left them speechless. Kagome was lifting her head up to see the 18 wheeler come at her and then all of a sudden they saw red and white, then something grabbed Kagome and jumped on the other side of the street behind a car just when the 18 wheeler went pass.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome......

Kagome had just looked up to see who had just saved her from getting killed and what she saw made her mouth drool. Kagome thought Inuyasha was hot, no FINE and HOT. Kagome noticed that she was staring and turned and blushed. Inuyasha saw her blush and smirked. "Um, thanks for saving me from getting hit." Kagome said turning to look at Inuyasha again but without the blush.

"Your welcome" Inuyasha said.

"Um, I was wondering if you could put me down?" Kagome said looking down and blushing again.

"Oh, sorry about that." Inuyasha said. He stood up and put her down. Now she could actually see what he looked like, and she thought his ears were soooo 'cute'. All of a sudden she had the urge to touch them and see how they feel.

"Iin da" Kagome said. (Iin da means 'its okay')

Inuyasha looked at Kagome shocked. "You can speak Japanese?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, my mom taught me when I was a little girl." Kagome said looking up at him.

"Can I ask you something in Japanese?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure"

"Deeto suruno ga yosou?" (It means 'How about a date, sound good to you?')

Kagome just blushed and turned her head to the side to see her friends staring at her and Inuyasha. She turned back around and said, "Before I give you my answer, what is your name?"

"Gomen, my name is Inuyasha and yours is?" Inuyasha still asked even though he already knew.

"It's Kagome" She said extending her hand for him to shake. He took her hand and shook it. Her hand was so soft to him and silky smooth.

"So, what is your answer?" Inuyasha asked taking his hand away, even though he didn't want to.

"Hai, I will go out with you." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha's face when it lit up. (Hai means 'Yes')

"Great, so I can pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah" Kagome said pulling out a piece of paper out of nowhere and a pen. "Here is where I live, call if you get lost." Kagome said writing everything down and handing him the paper.

"Thanks" He said smiling showing a fangs along with it.

Kagome was about to say something when she was interrupted by one of her friends yelling to her. "Hey Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome thought she should get back over there. "I think I should get back to them so they won't get worried." Kagome said about to turn around but Inuyasha stopped her.

"I can take you back." And before Kagome could object to it, he picked her up bridal style and jumped over to the other side of the street. He put her down and was about to say something when his cell phone rang with the song of 'My Place'. "Hello........uh huh.......yeah..........okay bye" he said hanging up the phone.

"I got to go Kagome but I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said turning to Miroku and walking away before winking back at her.

Once he left she turned around to her friends that were looking at Inuyasha.

"Helllllo Dog Boy" Lakia said looking him up and down while he was walking. What they didn't know was that Inuyasha heard it and just smirked.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing my story and please review once done.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long in updating the next chapter. Well, one with the story. Thank you for reviewing and please review some more.

Chapter 3 I don't think you should...../ she said....

Before Inuyasha could get any further Kagome had run up to him. It had hit her like a ton of bricks, He had never given her his number just incase something came up and she couldn't go on the date.

"Hey Inuyasha, before you go I need your number just incase I can't make it." Kagome said then started breathing heavy.

Inuyasha just smiled. He thought she was cute breathing heavy. "Sure Kagome" He said. He looked at her as she pulled a piece of paper and pen out of nowhere. "My number is...."

Back to Kagome's friends...

They just saw Kagome stop 'Dog Boy' ( Don't forget they don't know his name... 'yet') and ask him something. They saw her pull out a piece of paper and a pen out of nowhere and write it down.

Back to Kagome...

She had just got done putting the paper away with Inuyasha's number on it. ( I bet you thought I was going to tell you his number right. Sorry) "Thanks Inuyasha."

"Why are you thinking me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, it just came to my mind and then I said it." Kagome said looking up at him.

They both were facing each other side ways on the side walk. "Well Inuyasha, you better get going and I'll call and tell you if I can come or not." Kagome said looking down.

Inuyasha brought his left hand up to her chin so she could face him eye to eye. ( Actually it's eye to lips but who would notice...... I know I do, how about you?) He brought his face down to whisper into her left ear that was facing her friends. " I hope you can make it." He said then kissed her cheek then left with Miroku.

Back to Kagome's friends...

Every girls mouth was open. They had just witnessed what had happened to Kagome. They had just witness 'Dog Boy' kiss Kagome on the cheek.

Shanelle was getting pissed. 'How dare she steal my man away from me.'

They watshed Inuyasha walk away with Miroku. ( They were introduced when Inuyasha and Kagome were on the other side of the street. Kagome just doesn't know him by name.) Kagome was walking back towards with a blush on her face. She walked straight her friends and into the house to get her cell phone.

PC ( Phone Conversation)...

( I'm going to call her mom Ms. H)

Ms. H: Hello

Kagome: Hey mom

Ms. H: What's the matter?

Kagome: Can you come pick me up now?

Ms. H: Sure, I will be there in 28 minutes

Kagome: Okay... Oh, mom?

Ms. H: Yeah

Kagome: I need to talk to you about something when we get home.

Ms. H: Ok, bye

Kagome: Bye

End of PC ( Phone Conversation)

Kagome hung up her phone and turned around to see her friends. 'Oh god, here it comes.'

As if on que all of her friends ( girls) came running up to her except Shanelle who was at hte doorway still. "OMG!" They all yelled at the same time. " He kissed you on the cheek!" Christina said.

"Yeah! 'Dog Boy' kissed you on the cheek." Lakia said to her. Kagome looked down at her. "Who?" she asked confused.

"Dog Boy." Lakia said. Kagome was still confused so Ashley B. stepped in. "Kagome, you know, 'Dog Boy,' the one that kissed you."

Kagome's mouth formed an ' 0' shape. "Ohhh, your talking about Inuyasha."

"That's his name, man it's even hotter than 'Dog Boy.' She looked daydreamy.

"Yeah, and it means ' Dog Demon' too. Everyone turned to Brittany.

"Brittany, I didn't know that you know Japanese?" Kagome asked.

"I don't tell eveyone my business." Brittany said with an attitude. 'God, she didn't have to get an attit....' Kagome got kicked out of her train of thought when she heard someone call her. She looked up to see Shanelle tell her that her mom was outside waiting. "Thanks Shanelle, well I hope to see you guys again later on in time , bye." Kagome said walking to her mom's car.

"Bye Kagome, I'll see you at the mall tomorrow!" Ashley R.yelled.

"Ok!" Kagome yelled.

Kag's POV

I got into the car and my mom drove off . I didn't want to talk and my mom must have known because she didn't say anything to me but I could tell that she knew that I had something on my mind and she couldn't wait to figure it out.

It was a silent ride home and I enjoyed it. When I got home, my litlle brother was in the living room playing video games.

"Mom, I'm going upstairs to take a nap, wake me up when dinner is reaady." I said going up the stairs.

"Ok, I hope you have a nice nap!" She yelled up at me.

"Ok!" I yelled back.

I opened my bedroom door, walked in and then shut it close. I went to my bed then fell. That's all I could do, fall. I was so deep in thought about Inuyasha, what my mom was going to say, Inuyasha, if my mom was going to let me go, and did I forget to say Inuyasha. (Ha, Ha, I love that part)

I put my head on my pillow, closed my eyes, then I went to sleep. My mom didn't wake me up until 8.

I walked downstairs, pass the living room, next the dining room, and then into the kitchen.

I walked in and noticed that grandpa was back.

"Hey grandpa." I said sitting down next to him. He grumbled under his breath and continued eating his dinner.

You don't really know mt family how about I introduce them to you.

Meet my grandfather. He is a priest and an old one at that. He loves making his own scrolls to use against 'demons.' Sometimes I think he might be crazy. He's really protective of me and Souta. My grandpa would know if I had a boyfriend, he always did. He had chased away my last boyfriend, Marcus. I never forgave my grandfather for that. I liked Marcus alot and he liked me too. My grandfather can get on my nerves, like he is always cranky in the morning and the evening but I still love him.

Meet my little brother. He is a pain in my ass but I love him. He acts like a tough guy when I'm not feeling great. It's like he feels what I feel and I him. He's also very protective of me and he needs to have a little 'talk' with a boyfriend I have around. I love him deep down but don't really show it.

And finally meet my mom. She is a lovely and happy person you were to ever meet. She loves both me and Souta equally and hasn't yelled in her life. She let's us do whatever we want as long as she knows about it before hand. That's why I like my mom, she understands me and knows what's right for me and what's wrong . That's why I love her.

We ate dinner in silence. Grandpa was the first to leave the table then my brother, which now left my mother and me.

Normal POV

Ms. Higurashi got up and put the dishes into the dish washer. 'Now she's going to want to talk' Kagome thought while fidgeting with her fingers.

Her mom sat down and looked straight at her. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about sweetheart."

'Man, she just had to add sweetheart didn't she. How was I going to be able to explain this to her now. Well here I go.' Kagome looked up at her mom. " Well mom you see, when I was at the party today, we were playing basketball and James threw the ball out into the street and I went to go get it. Ashley R. screamed for me to watch out and so I looked up to see a 18 wheeler coming straight at me." I stopped so all this could soak into her head. I noticed that her eyes widened when I mentioned the 18 wheeler.

"If you didn't get hit by yhe 18 wheeler, then who saved you?" She asked.

Kagome took a deep breath. 'That's the hard part ma.' She thought but she had to tell her mom.

"Well, when I looked up and saw the 18 wheeler coming straight at me, I saw my life flash right before my eyes. It was the colors red and white. I thought I was going to die and never see you guys again. That was until I didn't see the 18 wheeler again and I knew someone had rescued me." Kagome stopped to take a deep breath. "Then, when I looked up, my mouth just hung open. Right there infront of me was a very cute boy." Ms. Higurashi smiled. " I told him thanks and then...." Kagome paused.

Ms. Higurashi looked at her. "Then what sweetheart?"

Kagome took a deep breath. 'This is going to be hard to say.' "heaskedmeoutonadatetomorrow." She yelled out. her mom looked at her, then said "Huh...........Dear what did you just say and when I mean repeat it, I mean repeat it slowly.

Kagome was nervous out of her entire life. She had plenty of boyfriends and the they were chased away by grandpa. But maybe she was nervous becasue she knew he was a demon and she knew how crazy grandpa would get. "I said he asked me out on a date tomorrow, but the problem is that he is a demon but not just any demon, a dog demon."

Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter, she closed her eyes, opened them back up then spoke. "Kagome the way you were acting it was like you did something wrong." Kagome had put her head down. Her mom had come to a decision. "Kagome" Her mom said then took a deep breath. "I don't think you should....."

Kag's POV

'Where did I put that piece of paper!' I looked around everywhere.

"I give up!" I yelled. I put my hands into my pockets then froze. I pulled my right hand out my pocket with a piece of paper in it.

I opened it up and saw that it was what I was looking for. Inuyasha's number. I picked up the phone in my bedroom and dialed his cell number.

PC (Phone Conversation)

Inuyasha: Hello?

Kagome:Inuyasha, this is Kagome.

Inuyasha:Hello Kagome

Kagome:I was calling to tell you what my mom said.

Inuyasha: What did she say?

Kagome:She said............

A/N:Ohhhh......Cliffy...... Sorry I had to stop it right there. Please review and tell me how you like it. Bye and Peace Out! ( puts the peace sign up)


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who's back...Back again...Kags14 back...Back again...With chapter 4...chapter 4...chapter 4...Yes hello I am back and with chapter 4. Thank you all that have reviewed, expecially Inu-chans girl who has read my story since I first started. And I thank you. On with the story, yes?

Chapter 4 First Kiss

Recap:

PC (Phone Conversation)

Inuyasha:Hello?

Kagome:Inuyasha, this is Kagome

Inuyasha:Hello Kagome.

Kagome:I was calling to tell you what my mom said.

Inuyasha:What did she say?

Kagome:She said...

On with the story...

Kagome:She said...no Inuyasha (A/N:sorry Inu-chans girl, but please keep reading it gets good)

Inuyasha:...oh

Kagome:I really did want to go Inuyasha but my grandfather forced my mother to say no. (A/N:He forced her by telling her of what demons use to do to humans)

Inuyasha:You can still come with me.

Kagome:How? They'll see me go out the door and ask me where i'm going. I can't lie to my mom.

Inuyasha:I'll come get you and you can sneak out your window. I really want to see you again.

Kagome:Inuyasha, I don't think I can sneak out, my mom checks on me during the night '3' times.

Inuyasha:'3'?

Kagome:yes '3'.

Inuyasha:Damn...Well since you can't come to me than i'll come to you.

Kagome:No Inuyasha, I don't want you to get caught, No, I won't risk you getting caught.

Inuyasha:O...I got to go Kagome

Kagome:Bye

Inuyasha:Bye

Kagome hung up the phone. 'God, I hate my life, nothing exciting happens.' (A/N:That's what she thinks.)

Kagome fell onto her bed crying.

Downstairs...

Ms. Higurashi just got done talking to her father. 'I really did want Kagome to go on the date but...' she was knocked out of her thought when she heard something coming from Kagome's room.

Ms. Higurashi went upstairs to Kagome's room, opened the door quietly, and poked her head through. What she saw made her heart break. Her daughter was crying her eyes out because she couldn't go on the date. 'I am so going to kill you father!' she yelled in her head. She pulled her head out of the door, shut it close then walked downstairs.

Back with Kagome...

She knew someone was at her door but didn't want to look up to see, she was just to mad at her grandfather and mother.

She wiped her eyes and got off the bed. Kagome walked into her bathroom connected to her bedroom and took a long shower. So long that the water turned cold.

Kagome stepped out of the shower and put a red tank top and red baggy pants on. She then walked out and sat on her bed. 'God my mom never said no to me before, why did my grandfater have to say those things about demons.'

She was so caught up in her mind that she didn't even notice someone looking through her bedroom window. (A/N: I wonder who it is?) 'Kami, I hate my grandfa...' **TAP! TAP!** 'What was that?' Kagome looked around her room. **TAP! TAP!** She looked at her window and nearly screamed. There at ther window was Inuyasha. (A/N:Who saw that coming) She got off her bed and went to her window.

She opened up her window and he stepped through to stand in front of her. "What are you doing her" Kagome whispered.

"I had to see you again." Inuyasha said.

"Shhh...my mom or grandfather will hear you." Kagome whispered back.

As if on que, her door went opened and in stepped her grandfather. "Kagome, who's voice was that I heard"

"Grandpa, you can't just barge into my room without knocking. For all you know I could have been naked" Kagome yelled.

"**WHO'S VOICE WAS THAT KAGOME**" Kagome's grandfather yelled.

"**IT WAS ME**" Kagome yelled back and before her grandfather could say anything she yelled back at him. "**AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM**"

"I will not, and don't raise your voice at me young lady." Her grandfather said pointing a finger at her. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and said the one thing that would get him out of her room.

"**MMMMOOOOOOMMMM**" she yelled at hte top of her lungs. (A/N:Poor Inuyasha, I bet his ears are killing him)

Her mom came racing up the stairs and into Kagome's room.

"What's...'**pant**'...the...'**pant**'...matter dear" Ms. Higurashi asked out of breath.

"Get grandpa out of mt room." Kagome said through cluthed teeth, for she knew if she talked she would be screaming.

"Please dad, just get out of her room. You are getting on her nerves and now your starting to get on mine." Ms. Higurashi said rubbing her temples.

Kagome turned her head to the door and saw Souta. The way he looked it was like he heard it all.

"May..." Grandpa started but the unthinkable stopped him.

"**DON'T YOU MAY ME. KAGOME WANTS YOU OUT OF HER ROOM**" Ms. Higurashi yelled. (A/N: Remember that her mother has never yelled in her life before.)

Everyone and everthing was quiet. Grandpa's eyes were bug, Kagome and Souta were shocked. Theor mother/ daughter had just yelled in her entire life. "But..."

"No buts, **OUT**" Ms. Higurashi yelled while pointing to the door.

Her father looked at the door, back to her, then to Kagome, and back to Ms. Higurashi. He made a frown before leaving with his head down mumbling something under his breath.

Ms. Higurashi took deep breaths then turned to Kagome and smiled. "Thanks mom."

"No problem Kagome. Come on Souta i'll go make us some popcorn and watch a movie...oh and Kagome" Kagome looked at her mom. "Tell that yound boy he can stop hiding now."

"How...did...you..." Kagome couldn't even finish. She was shocked that her mom had found out.

"You couldn't make your voice sound like that. I could hear you and your grandfather arguing and that definitely wasn't your voice." Ms. Higurashi came up to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "You can go with him if he wants to take you somewhere, if you want to. You have my word." Ms. Higurashi kissed her cheek then left with Souta.

Kagome walked up to her bedroom door and closed it. She turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha.

"Kami! Inuyasha, stop doing that. You are going to be the death of me." Kagome said putting her hand over her heart.

"So your mom knows that i'm here" Inuyasha asked looking at the door.

"Yeah"

"And I can be able to take you on a date"

"Yes"

"Then let me take you now" Inuyasha asked while taking her hands into his. (A/N:Ohhhh... don't worry this is still the cocky ass bastard Inuyasha that we all know and love, he his just showing his nice side to Kagome but later on in the story he becomes his original self, trust me.)

"I don't know..." Kagome said then looked at his face. "I guess I can."

"Great, let's go." Inuyasha said.

"We can't use the front door, my family is down there." Kagome panicked.

"Who ever said we were going to use the front door"

"Then what are we going to use" Kagome asked.

"The way I got in here." Inuyasha said.

"The window"

"Yes the window, now let's go before it's too late."

"Okay, okay."

"I'll help you out the window." Inuyasha said picking her up bridal style and jumped out the window.

He raced through town, jumping from building to building. Kagome was holding on tight, she made sure she didn't fall out of his hands. Once they came to a stop Kagome looked around.

They were at the beach. "Why did you bring me here" Kagome asked looking at him.

"I wanted to show you the sunset." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome blushed and turned away from him to look at the sun.

Kagome's mouth hung open. The sun was beautiful. When it went down, it changed colors of red, orange, yellow, and pink. It was reflecting off of the water and that's what made it b-e-a utiful (beautiful).

Inuyasha had Kagome in his lap and her back was to his chest. "So... how do you like it"

"I love it. I think it's beautiful."

"I think your beautiful." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome looked up at him and saw how his eyes sparkled from the reflection of the sun.

Inuyasha lowered his head down and Kagome brought hers up to meet his lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

They pulled away slowly, Kagome eyes closed and Inuyasha staring at her.They both were breathing heavy. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said " That ...was...my first kiss."

"Are you that I wa your first" Inuyasha asked getting scared.

"No" Kagome said and got out of his lap to face him on her hands and knees to look him straight in the face. "I'm happy and excited that you were my first." With that said she kissed him again but pulled away quick. She kissed him without even letting him now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea..."

But Inuyasha kept her her quiet with another kiss. He put his left hand behind her head totilt it to the side to deepen the kiss. He nipped at ther bottom lip then ran his tongue across it asking for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha growled in approval. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Inuyasha had won.

Inuyasha started to lower them down to the sand. When Kagome noticed this, she stopped kissing him and moved away. " What,are..you...about..to do" Kagome asked panting/ panicking.

"Are you okay" Inuyasha asked when he heard a little panic in her voice. (A/N: God I don't think he heard anything she said.)

"I was just scared that you were going to take advantage of me when you were lowering me down to the sand." Kagome said.

"I don't touch girls or women without thier premission Kagome." Inuyasha said walking up to Kagome. He reached out his hand to her. She looked at it then back at Inuyasha with a questioned look on her face. He saw this and said"Take my hand, so I can take you home." (A/N: Ohhh, I bet he is mad about what she said)

Kagome took his hand and he pulled her up then put her on his back. Kagome was about to say something but never got the chance for Inuyasha took off running to her house.

2 minutes later...

They finally arrived at ther house and Inuyasha jumped on her window seal and then into her room. Het her feet fall to the floor then he put her down. Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, do you want to go to the park with me"

Kagome smiled and shook her head 'yes' violently.

"Sure"

"Okay, I will come and pick you up at 2:00 p.m. then."

"Okay"

Inuyasha walked up to her and put his arm around her waist, then leaned down to capture her lips, no not capture, devoured her lips. Her knees grew weak, she would had fallen if he wasn't holding her waist.

Kagome thought his lips felt so...so... she thought they felt so good that she couldn't think of a name to describe it. Inuyasha ran his tongue on her bottom lip for entrance. Kagome moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth for him to taste her. (A/N:Kagome is such a lucky girl) Inuyasha growled in approval again and ran his tongue over Kagome's as if asking to dance. If air wasn't a big problem here, they would have gone on.

They both pulled away breathing heavy. "What was that for" Kagome asked breathing heavy. Inuyasha put his forhead on hers and said:

"That was my goodbye kiss."

"Well, I just can't wait for the hello kiss." Kagome smiled.

"Well, let me go, I got to get home." He kissed her on the lips and left out the window.

Kagome charged into her pajamas and that right dreamnt about her first kiss.

A/N: Well there you go, another chapter, another day. RR please. The next chapter Be my girlfriend? See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: I own Inuyasha as a teenager. Woohoo!

**Inuyasha's Vampire Princess:** Thanks 4 putting me on author's note.

**AngelnoDarkness:** Thanks 4 reviewing

**Punkgoddess:** Thanks 4 reviewing

**Wrath of the demon:** Thanks 4 reviewing Chad. I love and miss u.

**inu-chans gurl:** Girl thank u 4 reviewing from the first chapter. Gurl this chapter is just 4 u.

Well on with the story...

**Chapter 5. Be my girlfriend**

Kagome woke up feeling great. She had the most wonderful dream and now she couldn't wait until two today, when Inuyasha came to get her.

Then something hit her. Was he coming to the door or the window. She had to talk to her mom. She went downstairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

Kagome walked into the kiitchen and saw her mom making pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast.

"Mom, did you amke blueberry pancakes?"

"Of course dear. How could I forget, you only eat blueberry pancakes and not plain, I know dear." May said. (A/N: Don't forget Ms. Higurashi's first name is May.) She put Kagome's plate (That had 2 blueberry pancakes, 4 pieces of bacon, 3 pieces of sausage, 2 scrambled egges, and 1 piece of toast. DAMN, that's alot and she won't get fat for it neither.) on the table for her to eat.

"Hey ma?"

"Yes"

"Where's grandpa and Souta?"

"They left for a men's day out."

"Oh... mom I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You remember Inuyasha, right?"

"Yeah, the boy from last night." (A/N: she was spying out of the window.)

"Yeah, well... he asked me to do with him to the park at 2:00 p.m. today and I said yes, is that okay?" Kagome asked nervously.

"It's okay"

"Thanks mom." Kagome looked at hte clock and shrieked. "I only have 35 minutes, bye mom!" she yelled running up the stairs to get ready.

**Kagome's POV**

She ran into her bedroom to get ready. She took a fast (and I mean FAST) shower. She wrapped herself in a towel, brushed her teeth, put on deodorant, then ran out to find some clothes to wear today.

She picked bell-bottom blue jeans to wear and a pink shirt with a low v-cut, with ruffles on the sleeves. On the shirt it said 'Play Bunny Varsity University' with a Bunny-girl on the side of it, (A/N: She is not and I repeat **NOT OBSSESSED **with the **COLOR PINK**. She is in love with the color **RED**, just like Inuyasha.) and she put her hair into a high pontail.

She looked in the mirror to see how shw looked. 'Great, okay, now all I have to do is wait for...' She was cut out of her thought when she heard the doorbell.

**Normal POV**

'OMG! He's here!' Kagome screamed in her head.

There was a knock on her door. Kagome turned and opened her door to see her mom. "Kagome, there's a young boy downstairs for you."

"Okay mom, I will be down in a sec. Can you tell him that for me?"

"Sure dear." May was about to close the door but stopped to tell Kagome one more thing. "You know..." Kagome looked at her. "He is really cute." Kagome's eyes grew 10 times wide.

"MOM!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going." May then closed the door and walked downstairs to tell the 'really cute boy' what Kagome said.

2 minutes later...

Kagome came downstairs to greet Inuyasha. What she saw made her mouth drool. Inuyasha looked **HOT **and **FINE** at the same time. He wore a tight red muscular shirt with baggy blue jeans.

Inuyasha stood up and that made Kagome snap out of her daydream. "Hi Inuyasha."

"Hello, are you ready?"

"Yeah" They started walking to the door. "Bye mom, see you later!"

"Bye!"

With that they both went through the door.

"They make a really great couple." May said as she went back to washing the dishes.

Down the street...

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we going to be doing at the park?"

"A little somethin' somethin', but I'm not going to tell you." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome turned and pouted with her bottom lip pocked out. "Did anyone tell you that you look cute with a pouted face?" Inuyasha asked while laughing.

Kagome blushed "No Inuyasha, nobody has said that, you are the first to say that to me."

"Kagome, do you know what I forgot to give you today?"

Kagome thought about it. (A/N: You people think about it too.)

"Think really hard, what did you want from me in the morning when I greet you?" Kagome thought about it.

Flashback

They both pulled away brething heavy. "What was that for?" Kagome asked breathing heavy. Inuyasha put his forehead on hers and said:

"That was my goodbye kiss."

"Well, I just can't wait for the hello kiss." Kagome smiled.

End Flashback

Kagome smiled. "I know now, I wanted to..." That's as far as she got before Inuyasha put his lips on hers. Kagome tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha put his left hand around her waist and hir right hand behind her head.

Inuyasha pulled her closer. Kagome moaned into the kiss and Inuyasha smirked. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kagome opened without hesitation and he growled in approval. Inuyasha explored her mouth like an archaeologist looking for a 'bone' to finish a dinosaur fossil. (Dnag! Go Inuyasha, Go! Kagome you lucky bastard.) After he 'ate' her mouth out, they pulled away breathing heavy.

They looked around and noticed that they had formed a crowd. Kagome's face turned red and then she buried her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment.

Inuyasha growled low in his chest, picked up Kagome and took off in the air. (Don't forget demons live everywhere in Tokyo so the humans that were watching weren't afraid when he leapped away.

"Well Kagome, I guess we aren't going to the park. Where would you like to go?" Inuyasha asked looking at the girl in his arms.

"I don't know." Kagome said.

"Hey, how about we go to the movies. Have you seen 'The Grudge' yet?"

Kagome looked up at him. "No, I haven't seen 'The Grudge' yet, but I heard it was good." (A/N:It was too.)

"Well then let's go to the movies."

Kagome smiled. "Let's"

A couple of minutes later, they were at the movies sitting in their seats. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the back.

10 minutes into the movie and already Kagome was scared and jumpy, She was clinging to Inuyasha like a life line. (A/N: NOW I know that she isn't CLINGING to MY man.)

"Uh... Kagome, Kagome, I can't feel my arm." Inuyasha whispered, Kagome looked up at him then let his arm go.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, here." Inuyasha lifted the arm rest so she could move to sit closer to him. "Better?"

"Yes, much better."

Kagome jumped again when the lady lifted up her covers and saw the face pull her in. Kagome turned and buried her face into his chest. Kagome took this time to smell his scent.

She smelt the scent of cinnamon, rain forest, and wild spices. She thought he smelled good.

"Hey Inuyasha, I like your scent. What..." Inuyasha silenced her by putting his fingers on her mouth.

"Has anyone were told you that you talk too much?" Inuyash whispered in her ear.

"No, why..." He silenced her again.

"You talk too much." Inuyasha whispered thatn kissed her. (Wow, there is alot of kissing isn't there?") Inuyasha deepend the kiss and Kagome moaned into it. Their tongues battled each other, but this time neither won the battle. They pulled away and noticed that thay drew another crowd.

"God, do our kisses draw people together or what!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed Kagome and stomped out of the theater.

They walked to the park and Kagome started getting worried when Inuyasha started pacing back and forth, yelling about people minding their own business. That's what made Kagome start to panic.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'God these people need to mind their own business.' Inuyasha was throwin' out of his mind when he smelt Kagome's scent. Panic/Afraid.

She was looking at him. 'God I'm so stupid.' I sat down next to her and spoke.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry if I scared you. I just go crazy when people get on my nerves."

"What helps you stop your nerves." Kagome asked.

"I beat them up." I simply said.

"Inuyasha, you have to find a different way to settle your nerves than beatting then up." She looked up at me. "I got it, maybe I can help you?"

I looked at her. "How?"

"I don't know, we can think of something together."

I sighed, put my arm around her small waist, pulled her close to me, and then put my chin on top of her head.

"Tell me something about yourself Kagome."

"Well, I have a little brother, who is annoying. I have a grandfather that you should know about already."

"The old man that you were yelling at?"

"Yeah"

"What about your father?" I asked

I could smell her scent change. "He died when I was 6."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, so tell me about your life."

'God, you really don't want to know about my life. I can't tell her about my life or she might tell someone. I guess I will have to lie.' I thought.

"My life Kagome is complicated."

"How?"

"I have to live with my older brother Sesshomaru, and he's a pain in the ass."

"What about your parents?"

**Normal POV**

Kagome felt him tense. "They died a long time ago. When I was 4 my dad died by other demons and my mom died when I was 6 by a broken heart and demons."

"So demons killed both of your parents?"

"Yeah"

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, I have gotten over it."

Kagome moved into Inuyasha's embrace. (A/N: They must look so cute.) Inuyasha looked around to make sure no one was around to stare at them.

"Come on Kagome, I want to show you something." Inuyasha said taking his chin off the top of her head.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up with Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist and Kagome's head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

They walked through the park, walking past other couples on the street. Inuyasha stopped and stepped behind Kagome to cover her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise, I don't want you to see it yet. Now just keep walking and I will guide you."

"Okay"

They kept walking. Kagome would stop sometimes to make sure she didn't trip over anything.

"Okay Kagome, we're here. Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I'm going to count to three and then take my hands off, ok?"

"Yup"

"One...Two...Two and a half...Two and three quarters..."

"**INUYASHA!**"

"Okay, Okay... Three." Inuyasha took his hand off her eyes and she gasped. He had taken her to a secret place that he on;y knew about. You had a lake with a waterfall to the right.

"It's beautiful."

"It's my secret place, and no one but you know about it."

"How can you just trust me like this Inuyasha?"

"Because you should always be able to trust your girlfriend/ boyfriend."

Kagome looked at him in shock. "You... you think of me as a girlfriend?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

It tool Kagome a while to answer. "Why would you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Because you are a wonderful girl and you fit all of the qualities in a girl that I love."

"Qualities?"

"Yeah, your funny, out-going, spirited, and you talk alot and I will always be the one to stop you."

Kagome smiled even though she was a little pissed taht he said she talked too much. "Sure Inuyasha, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Inuyasha smiled, walked up to her and buried his face into her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to mark you so demons will know that you are my girlfriend."

"I thought demons mark each other so other demons will know that that is their mate or as us humans say husband/wife."

"There are two marks. One is for boyfriend and girlfriend, which the mark isn't permanent but the second is the mate mark which is permanent for life."

"Oh"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"It may hurt a little."

"Okay"

Inuyasha brought his head back to her neck and nibbled at it a bit making Kagome moan. She put her hands on his chest, waiting for him to mark her. Inuyasha felt her pulse beating on her neck. 'Perfect.' Inuyasha bit down breaking her skin. Kagome tensed and tightened her hands on his shirt. 'This shit hurts like hell. What did he mean by it will hurt a little. Yeah, little my ass.' Kagome started crying. (A/N: That shit must really hurt.)

Inuyasha pulled away and licked ther little blood taht was on her neck. "Shhh... I sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Inuyasha wiped her tears.

"It's okay... question though?"

"Yes"

"The mate mark, does it have the same pain as the one you gave me?"

"No, that one is much worse."

Kagome looked at him. "Your lying aren't you?"

"No, not at all."

"You know, taht shit really does hurt... like hell, and you said just a little."

"Sorry"

"S'okay"

"Well I should be getting you homw, don't you think?" Inuyasha eyed her.

"Yeah, let's go."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and off they went, walking to Kagome's home in a peaceful silent walk.

They both went walking up to the house to see that Kagome's grandfather and her little brother weren't back yet.

'Woo, tha's good.'

"I had a good day today, thanks." Kagome kissed Inuyasha then walked into the house. Inuyasha smiled, turned around and walked away. What they both didn't see was that high above in a tree were red eyes looking down appond them.

A/N: Well there you go, I hoped you loved it. And to you inu-chans gurl, I hoped you enjoyed it. R/R Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Diclaimer: I own Inuyasha as a teenager. AH AHA AHA, you people are jealous that i got Inuyasha as a teen. 'Sticks out tongue'

* * *

**jesusgirl883**

UPDATE OR THE FLYING LIMA BEANS OF FIJI WILL GET YOU! THEY EAT WRITERS WHO DON'T UPDATE, SO BEWARE! But seriously, please update. I'll lose my mind if you don't. (Well, more than I already have, thanks to the brainwahing caf food for the government.)

**Answer**:** No, don't send the flying lima beans of Fiji at me please. See, I am updating so u don't have to send them okay. Hope u like the chapter

* * *

**

**AngelnoDarkness**

LOVE IT

GIVE ME MORE

KAGOME THE GOD DAME LUKE BITCH INU NEEDS TO BITE ME I'M ALL MOST EXZACTLLY LICK HIM!

ANGEL OUT

**Answer**:** Okay, calm down. Just dream about Inuyasha biting u on the neck, that's what I do and it work. U won't get mad at Kagome bcuz its like ur in Kagome body but it's u kissing Inuyasha and it's u being marked my Inuyasha. Do that and review to me how u feel after. I hope u like the chapter.

* * *

**

**Sexy-Kagome-Loveyah**

Hey love the story cant waite for the next chapter

**Answer**: **Thanks 4 reviewing my story. Here is the next chapter and review next time. please and thank u.

* * *

**

**drummergrrlrox**

hey there! this is an awsome kickass fanfic yall! although there r alot of grammar and spelling mistakes, it's still pretty good. Though, really sometimes the missing commas mess up the fanfic a bit, cuz then it gets all comfusing. But anyways, the idea and the whole summary rox! i hope more interesting stuf come on later cuz rite now all they do is kiss. But then the red eyes in the end of chapter 5 makes it a little more interesting. Dun matter much, just proofread ur wrk, might help the fanfic make bettere sense, and i think thatz the onli problem here...lol..ROCK ON! PeaceUp,ATown - Usherz #1 fan!

**Answe**r: **Thanks and i will check my grammar and spell check, although i think it is the site doing it. I am also a PeaceUP, A Town - Usher #1 fan! Hope u like the chapter.

* * *

**

**punkgoddess**

That was a really good chapter...and I agree with u, 'The Grudge' is a very good movie! plz update soon!

**Answer**: **Well i have updated and i hope u like the chapter.

* * *

**

**kawaii-inuyasha-riku**

AWESOME story! its kool. keep updating!

kelly (kawaii-inuyasha-riku)

**Answer**: **UPDATED and i hope u like it.

* * *

**

**inu-chans girl**

OMG OMG OMG I LOVE IT! IT WAS AWESOME! YOUR AN AMAZING WRITER! PUBLISH A BOOK SOON! That was a GREAT, AMAZING, WONDERFUL chapter! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ write some more! Ghaa PLZ! I'm gonna be begging soon! LoL. Kagome is a VERY lucky girl. Curse her lol. Who is the person with red eyes? Oh me wanna know soon when you update your AMAZING story!

N e ways ttyl

Kat!

**Answer**: **Well Kat, i have UPDATED and this chapter is going 2 make u mad at the end but i will update as soon as possible. Thank u 4 thinking my story is amazing and that i should publish a book soon. Thank u 4 reviewing from the first chapter up, i really appreciate it and that u will review in later times. I hope u like the chapter.

* * *

**

**On with the story:**

Chapter 6: There's something I have to tell you, part 1

It was Saturday and Kagome was getting ready to hang out with her friend Ashley R. ( A/N: Remember in chapter 1)

'**DING DONG**'

"Coming Ash!" Kagome yelled downstairs.

Kagome ran down the stairs and opened the door. Ashley was at the door wearing black hip huggers, a blue shirt that said '**Am I free on Saturday, Let me ask my boyfriend,**' with white gym shoes.

"Ashley, you look good."

"So do you."

Kagome wore some blue jean bell bottoms, with a red shirt that said '**The only one ugly is the mother fucker reading this**,' and also some white gym shoes.

"So Kagome, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me tell my mom and get my bag." Kagome invited Ash in and went to tell her mom that she was leaving now.

"Hey ma, i'm leaving with Ash to the mall." Kagome said sticking her head through the swinging door.

"Okay dear, be careful."

"Okay ma!"

"Tell Ash to tell her mom to call me later on!"

"Sure ma!" Kagome yelled walking back to Ashley. "You heard what my mom said right?"

"Yeah, tell my mom to call her."

"Yup, lets go." Kagome turned around to walk but bumped into someone. She looked down to see her little brother on the floor.

"Hey Kagome, why did you stop?" Ash asked. She looked down to see Souta on the ground. "Oh, hi Souta."

Souta was about to yell at Kagome to 'watch where she was going' until he heard 'that' voice. "Oh, hi Souta." He looked to Kagome's side to see Ashley. He blushed and turned his head, "Hi" he mumbled but Kagome and Ashley heard him.

Kagome smiled. She knew Souta had a crush on Ashley and a big one at that. "Come on Ash let's go." Ashley walked infront of Kagome, rubbed Souta's head and walked outside. Kagome walked up to her little brother and whispered in his ear. "She' too old for you."

Souta turned his head and blushed. Kagome cracked up and walked away, and in the background she heard 'shut up.'

"What's so funny Kagome?" Ashley asked once Kagome was outside.

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on let's go." And with that they walked to the car and Ashley's mom drove them to the mall, where hell will break out.

At the mall...

Ashley and Kagome just got out of the car. "Okay girls, what time am I to pick you up?" Mrs. R asked.

Kagome and Ashley looked at each othe and whispered to each other and turned to Mrs. R and said:

"When the mall closes."

"Okay, well do you girls have your cell phones?"

"Yes"

"Well i'm on my way. I will be at your house Kagome if you need to call me."

"Okay"

Then she was off, heading to Kagome's house.

"Okay Ash, let's go." They turned around and were about to run into the mall when they bumped into someone.

"Hey you bitch, watch where your going!" The man that they had bumped into yelled.

"Who you callin' a bitch!" Ashley yelled back.

"Ash, we don't need to agrue with someone we don't even know." Kagome whispered.

"I don't care Kagome." Ashley turned back to the man. "Now, who did you call a bitch!"

"I'm callin' you both a bitch!" He sniffed the air. "And by the smell of it, I'd say that your friend actually is one." He said and smirked.

"**HOW DARE YOU, YOU SON-OF-A...**" she didn't finish for Kagome covered her mouth.

"That's enough Ash, let's go." Kagome pulled Ashley into the mall.

(A/N: The strangers name is called Dave.)

Dave pulled out his cell phone and called up Naraku. "Yes sir, I have some interesting information you might want to know...it's about Inuyasha...the hanyou's bitch is here with a friend...no sir, Inuyasha isn't here... the bitch and her friend seem weak...yes sir, I will be waiting." He hung up the phone. "Just you wait half-breed, your bitch will be dead by my hands and you will see it for your own eyes.

With Kagome...

"Kagome, why you let him call you a bitch?"

"Because I'm going out with Inuyasha."

"**WHAT**!" Ash screamed making some people jump and others look at them.

"Shh, god be quiet."

"Sorry" Ash whispered back then smirked. "So your going out with 'Dog Boy'?"

"Why won't you just call him by his name?"

"Because I love Dog Boy more better." Ash stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go to the next store." Kagome said dragging Ashley behind her.

While walking to their next destinatin, **FYE**. ( **F**or. **Y**our. **E**ntertainment for those who didn't know what that means.) Kagome had sensed something. "Hey Ash, do you sense that?"

"Yeah, I sense taht someone is following us." Kagome looked behind them to see that man that they bumped into at the entrance. Kagome turned bak around and whispered into Ashley's ear.

"That man that we bumped into is right behind us. I think he may be following us."

Ash turned her head to the side as if she was looking into a shop but turned her eyes to look behind her to see that Kagome was right, that man was behind them. "Kags, let's see if he actually is following us."

"Okay"

Ash and Kags both make a turn and so does Dave. They turn to the right and so does he. "Okay, don't panic. All we have to do is run, okay?" Kagome asked/said.

"Okay" They both turned the corner but bumped into someone.

With Inuyasha...

"Inuyasha, I've got something on Naraku." Miroku said.

"What?"

"He's leaving his hideout to go look for something or someone, but guess where it is?"

"Don't fucking play with me Miroku."

"Okay, Okay, he's going to Oakland Mall."

' Why would he go to Oakland Mall. All that is there are teenage boys and...gi...rls. OH SHIT!' Inuyasha thought about it then his eyes went wide.

"I think I know who he is looking for but I don't know for sure. Come on let's go." He said to Miroku.

They both left into the garage to get to their motorcycles, then sped down the street to reach their destination. The Higurashi House.

They made it there in 5 minutes and Inuyasha bounded up the stairs with Miroku behind him. He knocked on the door and Mrs. R answered. "Hi, I need to speak to Ms. Higurashi, is she home?"

"Yes hold on. May!" she yelled. Inuyasha cringed when she yelled.

"Coming!" They all heard being yelled back. Soon Ms. H showed up and saw Inuyasha and somebody next to him she didn't know. "Hello Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Is Kagome home?"

"No, she left with her friend Ashley."

"Do you know where she is at?"

"She's at the mall."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He looked at Miroku, who in turn looked at him at the same time, then they both turned back to look at Ms. H and Mrs. R. Then Inuyasha asked the question that he was hoping to get a different answer. "What mall?"

"Sandra, what mall did they go to?" (A/N: Sandra is Mrs.R) Everyone looked at Mrs R., waiting for her to speak.

"I dropped them off at Oakland Mall."

"I knew it." Inuyasha said.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Ms. H asked.

"Kagome and her friend are in danger." Inuyasha and saw both parent faces go to worry. "Meet us at Oakland Mall. Come on Miroku."

They both jolted down the stairs and to their motorcycles. "Miroku, do you have your phone?"

"Yeah"

"Call for backup."

"Got it."

Miroku took his phone out and dialed a certain nmumber. "Yeah Sesshomaru, Code 9." (A/N: Code 9 means 'need backup and all of the members need to come.')

Back with Kagome and Ashley...

( I think I am going to end it here)

( Just playin')

"Sorry" Kagome said. They tried stepping to the right but he stepped infront of them. They tried to go left but he stepped there. "Excuse me but we are trying to get through."

"I don't think so. He said smirking. "So you like bumping into people then yell back at 'em. Is that right Dave?" Both Kagome and Ashley turned to see that man they ran into first.

"That's right Hiten." Dave said smirking.

"Hold on, I have to text someone." Ash said with her hands in the air and her head down.

All of them looked dumbfounded.

Ash pulled her phone out and text someone. Kags phone vibrated. "Hod on, I got a text." (A/N: What's up with them. For all they know they could be talking to their parents.)

**TC **( **T**ext **C**onversation)

Kags

What?

I've got an idea

What is it?

We run on the count of 3

Okay, I love that idea

But this is what we are going to do

Reading

Okay, I will type 1, you type 2 and once I see your 2 we both count to 5 in our heads and then we yell 3 and run

I'm all for it

Okay,1

2

**End of TC** (**T**ext **C**onversation)

They both counted in their heads. '1...2...3...4...5'

"3!" They both yelled then took off running.

Dave and Hiten didn't even know what was to come. Once they heard ' 3' being yelled out, they covered the ears because of the loudness and they both ' made a mistake' in closing their eyes.

Once they opened up their eyes they noticed that the girls/bitches were gone. ( A/N: I bet you can guess who said which, can't you?)

They turned around to see them running to 'FYE.' They both smirked, Dave pulled out his cell phone and called his boss. "Naraku... they're heading straight for you...your welcome sir."

With Ash and Kags...

"Who do you think they are Ash?"

"I don't know but on their sleeves I saw a spider." Kagome looked at ther with a face that said 'what-the-fuck.'

They kept on running until someone stepped from the other side of a corner and right infront of them.

"Hello Kagome, Ashley, how are you two doing?" Naraku asked.

"How do you know our names?" Ash asked. Kagome was looking around and noticed on his sleeve that it had a spider on it. Her eyes grew wide.

She grabbed Ash's sleeve and started pulling. First she started walking back slow then she started going faster.

"Ash, he has a spider on his sleeve." Kagome whispered. Ashley looked at his sleeve and saw that Kagome was right. She turned to her and mouthed 'run.' Kagome shook her head yeah and they both took off but didn't get very far for Naraku had jumped into the air and landed infront of them.

He snapped his fingers and his men came up behind them (Asha and Kags) and held them in place so they couldn't get away. "Why are you after us?" Kagome asked.

"Because your that half-demon's bitch."

"So what if I am, that doesn't mean you have to come and chase my friend and I around the mall!" she yelled.

Naraku smirked. "The half-demon picked a good one." Kagome frowned and turned her head. "But it has everything to do with you."

"How?"

"I'm getting my revenge for what that half-breed did to my gang. He has stole from me and now I'm taking what's rightfully mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Ohhhhh...so the mutt never told you?"

"Told me what!"

"That he is-" He was cut off when one of his men came yelling at him.

"Sir! sir!"

"What!"

"Inuyasha is here."

"Damn!"

Kagome moved her head over to Ashley's ear and whispered. "Hey Ashley, we have to get out of here."

"How?"

"I only have one word. 'Karate'."

"Karate?"

"Yeah, we have had it for 5 years, we are black belts. We can kick their butts."

"I'm all for it."

They both bent their knees and pushed them back into where know man would want to ever get hi at all. The Groin.

Both men went cross eyed and fell to their knees. Kags and Ash took off running. Naraku turned and saw Kags and Ash run away. "Go after them!"

Kagome and Ashley were long gone. "Ash, we have to look for Inuyasha."

"Right, let's slipt up."

"I, I capt'n."

"Kags it's know time to play."

"Sorry"

"Okay 'slipt'!"

Ash told the left thinking if Kags went to the right she will find Inuyasha faster. But how wrong she was.

Ash turned the corner and bumped into someone. She was preparing to hit impact when it never came. She looked up to see golden eyes and silver hair. "It's you." she said. 'Wait a minute...if he is right here than that means Kagome is...oh no.'

"I got to go." Ashley said. She turned around and started running until she heard her name being call.

"Ashley!"

She turned her head around, still running, to see her mom.

"Yeah!"

"Where are you going!"

"I have to find Kagome. She in the mall trying to look for Inuyasha!"

She turned around and kept running until she heard a scream coming from all the way on the other side of the mall.

"Damn"

Inuyasha took off running with Ashley then he jumped up into the air, all the way to the second floor and took off. Ash kept running and turned the corner.

With Kagome...

Kagome turned right and kept running. She looked behind her to see 'Dave' behind her. 'Oh man!" She turned left and went straight into the 'girls' restroom. She locked the door and steeped back breathing heavy. The door made a hard jerk and Kagome jumped back. It jerked again and she stepped back. It gave one final jerk until the door bust open.

"Come here you fucking bitch." He said through gritted teeth.

"No"

"I said come here."

"And I said no."

He went mad and took off after her. Everything went so fast taht she didn't even feel a thing, that is until her side started burning. She fell to the ground holding her side while screaming.

"Now you die."

"Oh no she won't!" They both turned to the door to see Ashley. Ash ran to him and kicked him in his side, knocking him out. (His head had hit the wall when she kicked him.)

Ash ran to Kagome. "Kags...OH MY GOD! your bleeding!" she all but yelled.

"I'm fine." she said sternly. "let's get out of here before he decides to wake up." Then Ashley helped Kagome up and they both ran out of the restroom.

Back with Inuyasha...

He couldn't find Kagome for anything. He arrived back to see Miroku sporting a red handprint on his left cheek, a girl fuming, the rest of the members had faces of a bored/ tired child, and Mrs. R and Ms. H had sad faces since they didn't see him return with Kagome and Ashley. "I couldn't find or sniff her out. There are too many people here."

"Where could they be?" Ms. H asked.

"You need to look any further." Sesshomaru said.

They looked at him strange until he pointed behind them. They turned around to see Ash and Kagome running towards them and were being chased by two demons.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were about to go safe them when what they saw stopped them.

Kagome and Ash were both running when they both jumped up into the air backflipping. They both landed on the ground behind them, bent down, stuck one of their legs out a whirled it around hitting behind their enemies ankles, making them fall to the ground.

They smiled to themselves then turned to each other and their smiles disappeared. "Look out behind you!" they both yelled to each other.

They looked behind each other to see a man with a gun.

"So, do you think you can defeat the both of us?" one of the guys asked.

"Maybe?"

"Ash" Kagome said hitting her on the side. Ashley hit her back in her side, forgetting that she was hurt.

Kagome winced, held her sides and fell to her knees. The winced was noticed by Inuyasha and the other demons but when she fell that got everyone's attention. (A/N: And I mean 'everyone' in the mall that was around them.)

"Kagome, i'm so sorry. Here let me help you." Ash touched Kagome's side and she winced. She pulled her head back and saw blood. "Oh my god Kags, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine" she said through gritted teeth.

"But Kagome..."

"**I SAID I'M FINE!**" She yelled and pushed Ashley away. She stood up and looked down at Ashley. "Do you still want to fight?"

"Your side?"

"I'm fine." she growled back.

"Okay" Ash stood up and stood behind Kagome. (A/N: Their backs are to each other.) "We want no interruptions." Ash yelled.

"No one may jump in from both sides." Kags yelled.

Dave smirked. "Fine by us, right Hiten?"

"Right"

"In fact, why don't we shake on it?"

"No"

"Awwwwww, but its tradition."

"Kiss my ass"

"Kagome!" her mom yelled.

"Aww, looks like you got mommy here to protect the both of you."

"So, are you ready?" Hiten asked.

"Yup"

"Then lets go." And with that Dave charged at Ashley and Hiten charged at Kagome.

"Let's do this Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head. "Right"

They both ran towards theor opponent. Once they were close both Kags and Ash sled on their knees and went under their opponent.

"Looks like they've got skills Dave."

"Yes I see."

"You know what Ash?"

"What"

"This is why I always carry this." She pulled her hand out of her pocket and pulled out something that looked like a sucker stick.

"You too?" Ash also pulled out something that looked like a sucker stick.

"Hey Hiten, I guess their minds think alike. Dumbly." They both started cracking up.

"Hye Kagome! I guess their minds are the same also. They think stupid, make up stupid words with no meaning, and are dumb."

They stopped cracking up. "So you go jokes huh little girl?"

"All I want to say is never judge a book by its cover." Ash and Kags got into a karate stance with the sticks pointing to their opponents faces.

"Oh, what you going to do, throw it at my face?"

"Do you want it thrown at your face?" Kgs asked.

"Sure, I'll stand here like a good man and wait for the little stick to be thrown at my head."

"Okay"

"Hey Dave, watch your friend get the shit beat out of him." Ash said.

Dave turned aorund a watched what wa to happen until his eyes grew wide at what he saw. Kagome took off running towards Hiten. She yelled "Pole Extend." (A/N: Got that from off of Dragon Ball) It extended so fast Hiten didn't even have time to move. It connected to his face and you could hear a sickening crack when it connected. Hiten was rolling on the floor in pain, holding his nose.

"Brother!"

Kagome turned around to see a toad looking person come running towards Hiten.

"Hiten?" All Manten ( The toad like thing) got out of Hiten was a groan of pain.

"You bitch, you will pay for what you did to my brother." He said.

"You know, when we said that we didn't want anyone to jump in from either side. We didn't think you side would pay attention and follow the rules."

"Bring it on bitch."

"Come and get me tubby."

That set him off and he ran towards her. Kagome put her pole on the ground waiting forthe right moment. Once he was close enough, Kagome grabbed the end of the pole and brought it up hitting him in the groin.

He took in a sharp breath before falling to the ground, rolling in pain just like his brother. She walked up towards him and said, "This would never had happened if you hadn't butted in like we said."

Kagome looked at Ashley. "So Ash, when are you going to finish off your opponent?"

"I already have." Ashley side stepped and Kagome looked down to see Dave on the ground.

"Never turn your back on your opponent." Dave said.

"What?" Both Ash and Kags asked.

Behind Kagome, Hiten was getting up and was running straight towards her. Kagome heard running feet and turned around to see Hiten coming towards her. He was running so fast, she didn't even have time to move out of the way. He ran into her and threw her into one of those cement poles. (A/N: I don't know what to call it.) "It ain't over bitch." Hiten whispered into her ear while pushing his thumb into her wound on her side.

Kagome screamed and tried to push him away. "What's the matter, you don't like pain?"

"Kiss.My.Ass." she said through gritted teeth.

"Love to" he turned her around and lowered his head.

"Wrong move." Kagome said. She kicked her foot back and hit him in the face.

"Now you shouldn't have done that." He grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground.

She skitted across the floor and landed infront of Ashley. "Kags!" Ash yelled. Kagome wasn't moving at all.

"Now it's your turn." Hiten said.

He ran towards Ashley and pinned her to the wall. If you were to look behind them, their mothers were trying to get free to get to their daughters.

"Let me go! Let me go! I have to get to her!" Mrs. R yelled.

"KAGOME!" Ms. H yelled. "Come on Kagome, get up!" Kagome didn't move "No! Kagome, you have to get up!" Kagome still didn't move.

"NO!" Both mothers yelled at the same time before falling into unconsciousness.

"Mom!" Everyone turned to see a little boy who looked alot like Ms. H and an old man standing next to him. Next to them was a tall man with dark brown hair. Next to him was two teenagers, a girl and a boy who also looked just like their mom.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked.

"I am Souta, Kagome's little brother, and this is my grandfather." Souta said.

"And we are related to Ashley, I'm her sister, that's her brother, and that's her dad." She said pointing to each one.

"**OH MY GOD**!" Someone yelled in the mall.

Everyone turned to see what had happened and what they saw had everyone's eyes wide.

Ashley was being choked by Hiten. "Now its your turn to die." Hiten said smirking.

"Go to hell" she choked out.

"I'll meet you there." He brought his hand up about to slash her until his eyes grew wide and his mouth was agape. He fell to the floor letting go of Ashley's neck. She looked down to see him unconscious. She looked up to see who knocked him out and her mouth opened up some from her surprise. Right there infront of her was...

A/N:

Well there u go. i hoped u liked it. Review 4 me and thanks **Next Time: Chp. 7 THERE'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO TELL YOU, PART 2**


	7. Chapter 7

Diclaimer: OKAY OKAY, I don't own Inuyasha at all, but in my dreams i do, HA!

Sorry it took so long to update. my computer is acting a bitch.

I will be giving u a preview of the next chapter at the bottom, so don't forget to read the ending.

* * *

**Chapter 7 There's something I have to tell you, part 2**

**Recap:**

She looked up to see who knocked him out and her mouth opened up some from her surprise. Right there in front of her was...

**On with the story...**

"**KAGOME!**"

Kagome was standing there breathing heavy with her stick in her hand. She fell to her knees breathing heavy. But that wasn't the thing that shocked everyone. What shocked them was that she was glowing a bright pink color. (A/N: It disappeared when she fell to the floor.)

"Well, well half-breed. It looks like you have found a great mate-to-be. To bad you couldn't mark her before I do." Naraku's voice was heard through the whole mall.

Inuyasha growled. "Ashley, get Kagome out of there!"

"Why don't you come and get her!"

"Because I know what Naraku would do if someone jumps in on one of his fights. And believe me, you don't want to fell the pain."

"Bravo mutt, I didn't think you would learn from your mistakes." Naraku said coming out ofthe shadows.

Ashley ran to Kagome. "Come on Kagome, you have to help me help you up. You know you weigh a ton." Kagome glared at Ashley but helped her anyways. They didn't get far, for Kagome fell to her knees. "I'm too weak."

"To late" Naraku said before he disappeared and reappeared behind them.

Boths of their moms woke up when Naraku disappeared and reappeared behind their daughters. Inuyasha was about to go save them when Sesshomaru held him back. "No little brother, let's see what you mate-to-be can do."

"Ash" Kagome whispered.

"Nani?" (It means 'What?')

"Leave"

"Nani! You must be crazy. I am not going to leave you."

"Please Ash, I don't want you to get hurt over me."

"But Kags..." Kagome turned her head to look at Ash and let her tears fall.

"Please?"

"I think you need to pay attention to your friend Ashley." Naraku said.

"Please Ash."

"I'm sorry but I'm an impatient person. Kagome, say goodbye to your little friend." Naraku said and grabbed her by the neck.

Kagome started panicking because she couldn't breath.

"Yes, that's it. Start to panic. Show me your true form." He held her neck tighter.

Kagome was struggling to get free. 'I can't breath.' Her vision started to get blurry. 'I can barely see. Please someone help me!"

"Kagome"

Kagome looked around.

"Kagome"

'Who is that?' All of a sudden, a bright light flashed in her eyes. She closed them and reopened them after a little while. When she opened them she saw a lady with brown hair, with dark, dark eyes, dressed in armor.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

The lady smiled at her and said, "My name is Midoriko and you have summoned me to help you."

"How can you help me?"

"Easy, I take control of your body."

"No"

"Do you want to live?"

"Yes"

"Than let me take control of your body."

Kagome hesitated first before nodding her head. Midoriko walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. Kagome felt so warm she was falling into unconsciousness. "I must awaken your powers."

"What powers?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, you are a miko."

"I'm a what?"

"Miko"

"I thought they were superstition."

"No, they're real and your one of them."

"So grandpa wasn't playing when he said I was a priestess."

"Go back Kagome and release your powers."

"But..."

"Release your powers."

"Okay"

Kagome started fading away and Midoriko smirked then changed into Naraku. "Yes Kagome, release your power so I may love it."

Back in the real world...

Kagome noticed that she wasn't where she was before and that she was back in the real world.

"Now, show me your powers." Naraku said.

'Wait a minute. If this guy wants me to show him my powers than why did that lady say release them. Unless... Wait, what did my grandpa always say to me:

**(Flashback)**

"Kagome, you must know taht every demon is different. Some are shadows, rats, bats, bugs, and some can change and enter your mind."

"Change?"

"Yes, they are able to change into different people and disguish their voices."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever grandpa. I think this has gotten to your head."

"You better listen to me Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever grndpa." Kagome said and walked away.

**(End Flashback)**

'God I should pay attention to grandpa more often.'

"Show me your powers!" Naraku yelled.

"No" she choked out.

"Then I will make you." He said smirking. He then snapped his fingers and his man showed up. "Bring them here."

His men captured Ashley and Ms. H. so fast that Inuyasha and his men couldn't grab them. His men brought both struggling women to him. "Now will you release your powers?" She spit in his face as her answer.

"You **BITCH**!" He all but yelled and slapped her.

"Now Kagome, that wasn't right. Now we must show you what we do to people to get what we want." Naraku snapped his fingers and his men slammed her mom and Ashley into the wall.

Kagome eyes grew wide. She started struggling after seeing her mom in pain. "Stop" She barely said.

"I will once you give me what I want."

"No"

"Fine" He snapped his fingers again and his men slapped them both and then started choking them. They both started kicking for not having air. Kagome was fighting to get free. She had tears in her eyes from seeing her friend and mother get hurt because of her.

"No, stop please." She whispered. Naraku's men looked at him to see if they were to continue or not. Naraku nodded his head towards them and they continued their torture. "No, stop your going to kil them."

"If you don't want them dead then give me your powers."

"I don't know how to release it."

"You lie"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! I didn't even know I was a miko!" Kagome yelled.

"You must respect your elders." He said and snapped his fingers and his men started slashing them with their claws. Kagome could see blood going everywhere.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and she screamed. "**NO**!" She felt her body become warm and she saw pink.

Naraku hand was burning from her powers, so he dropped her. Kagome never hit the floor because she was floating. Everyone watched in awe as she used her miko powers to take down Naraku's men. Ashley and Kagome's mom were on the ground in pain.

She turned to Naraku and blasted him with her miko powers. He yelled in pain but, once he was gone, all that was left was a wooden carving of a man.

"It was only a puppet." Miroku said.

"That bastard." Inuyasha said to himself.

"We won" Kagome voice achoed in the amll. Her eyes turned back to its original color and she fell to her knees. Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the ground. "Thanks" she whispered.

"No problem" he said back until he saw that she was bleeding.

"We need an ambulance now!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone pulled out their cellphones and dialed the hospital for an ambulance.

3 ambulances came to pick them up. "Kagome, Kagome, your going to be okay." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head up and down but could barely hear him. The last thing she could remember before blacking out was that Inuyasha was saying how her mom and Ashley were doing.

Kagome woke up not knowing where she was until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey" she turned to look to her right to see Inuyasha. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like hell."

Inuyasha smiled and took her hand.

"What happened to Ash and my mom?"

"They both suffered cuts and bruises, but they will be alright."

"Okay"

"But you..." Inuyasha said looking her straight in the eyes. "had to get stitches on your side and you had a few cuts and bruises."

"That's good" Kagome smiled.

"It's nice to see you smile again in such a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"You and your friend, Ashley, have been in the hospital for 3 weeks and 4 days. That's almost a month Kagome."

"What abouit my mom?"

"They let her go two weeks ago."

"Oh... is Ashley awake?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "The last time I saw her, no."

Kagome yawned and said, "I'm kind of sleepy. I think I'll take a nap. Can you tell my family that I'm awake for me?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" Kagome then closed her eyes and went into dreamland. Well, that's what everyone would have thought if they saw her but they were wrong.

**So called 'Dreamland'**

Kagome looked around and noticed that she was in the hospital again. "I thought I said I was going to take a nap."

"Kagome!"

'What the...' Kagome looked around.

"Kagome!"

She heard it again. That voice, it sounds like Ashley's voice.

"Kagome!" It was getting louder.

"Kagome!"

Kagome heard it behind her and turned to see a little girl with white hair, white skin, grey eyes, and a mirror in her hand.

In the mirror, Kagome could see Ashley hanging off a cliff.

"Ashley!" Kagome yelled.

"She can't hear you." Naraku said coming out of the shadows behind the little girl.

"Where is she?"

"She's in her dreams bit if she falls of that cliff, she will die. I don't mean like die in a dream and wake up, I mean die as in never waking back up."

"You bastard!"

"Now, now, now Kagome. You wouldn't want to kill me."

"Why not?"

"Because I know how to save her."

"How?"

"All you have to do is touch her before time runs out."

"How much time do I have?"

"5 minutes"

"What's the catch?"

"You are smart, aren't you?"

Kagome glared at him.

"The catch is taht her door will be locked and you will have to find a way in."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"When do I start?"

"Now" Naraku snapped his fingers and disappeared with the little girl.

**End of Dreamland **

Kagome opened her eyes to see her family, friends, Inuyasha, and some people she didn't know infront of her.

"Kagome, your awake!" Souta yelled.

Everyone turned to look at her. Kagome sat up quickly and started pulling cords off of her. "Kagome honey, STOP! Don't pull the cords!" Her mom said.

"I've got to get to Ashley."

"Why?" Mrs. R asked. ( A/N: They were paying Kagome a visit when this happened, otherwise, they would be in Ashley's room.)

"Because if I don't get to her before 5 minutes, she will die."

"Kagome, don't lie to Sandra." Ms. H said.

"I'm not. I had a vision or something that Ashley id hanging off a cliff because of Naraku, and he said that I had to get to her before 5 minutes are over or he will kill her, and he means that kill as in Ash in never coming back kill." Kagome looked around to noticed everyone staring at her. She cussed at everyone in her mind, got out of bed, anf took off running into the bathroom connected to her room she was sleeping in. "Can someone hard me my clothes." Was what eveyone heard form the bathroom.

May grabbed the duffel bag to the door and knocked. A hand reached out to grab the bag and pulled it in.

A couple od seconds later Kagome came out running. "How long was I in there?"

"Almost a minute." Deshonda said.

"4 more minutes left."

"Kagome, what else did Naraku say?" Miroku asked.

"That not only am I going to have to get to her room in less than 5 minutes but I have to find a different way into her room."

"Why?" Justine asked.

"Because" Kagome said looking up at them. "Naraku has the key to her room and the door is locked." Kagome finished off and took off running out of the room with evetone right behind her.

Kagome ran up to Ashley's room looking for a way in with everyone behind her. To make sure Naraku wasn't lying to her, she tried the door. 'Yup, it was locked.'

'Why did she check the door?' Everyone asked in their minds.

As if reading their minds, Kagome said:

"Just making sure Naraku wasn't lying to me."

Everyone's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

Kagome grabbed a chair in the hallway, lifted it up in the air, and slammed in at the look-in window. Her eyes grew wide when the crack in the window repaired itself. She slammed it into different places on the window, and they repaired/disappeared one by one.

She threw the chair to the ground and looked around for a way in. She looked up to see a vent at the top of the ceiling. She turned around and went to the end of the hall. She took off running, then did a flip and started doing backwards flips. When she was 3 steps being under the vent, she jumped and pushed the vent inward, so she could get in. (A/N: It's funny how nobody in the hospital doesn't see or hear this going on.)

She made it, looking down to to see surprising faces looking up at her. She started crawling with was than 3 minutes to get to Ashley.

She came up to a left or right chose to go. She chose right heading straight for disaster. She was close to the end of the vent when it caved in, making her fall. If she were to let go, she would be falling down the stairs. She got back up and kept crawling. 'Damn you Naraku.' She swore at him for making this difficult. (A/N: Well, what u expect. This is Naraku we're talking about.)

Kagome had less than a minute to get into Ashley's room. She got to the end of the vent andtried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She started kicking but nothing happened, it didn't even move. With all her strength, she kicked it one more time and it fall. If you looked through the window, you could see the vent fall. She had 15 seconds, with evetone counting down.

15...14...13...12

She jumped down but her shirt got caught. 'Damn it! Well, at least I got an undershirt. She slipped out of her shirt and fell to the ground with less than 8 seconds. She got up and ran.

7...6...5...4...3...2...1

* * *

(A/N: Did she make it? Do you really want to know? Than read the next chapter.) **READ**/**REVIEW**

Next time on 'I will never leave you'

Chapter 8 There's something I have to tell you, part 3

He tried reaching for her but she moved. She had moved off of the bed. "So you are trying to break up with me?"

"No, I'm not..."

"YES YOU ARE!" This time he flinched.

"I should have known." She said and turned around to leave but Inuyasha stopped her. She started struggling for him to let her go. "Stop it Kagome."

"No... I don't want to stay here, when I know I'm not being loved."

* * *

Until next time

Ja ne

Kagome


End file.
